Naruto: Path of an Avenger
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: Adopted from3.14159265357232846 Naruto Merges with Kyubi at birth. Naruto sworn to avenge Sasuke and Itachi's death, gains the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan not to mention Rinnegan. The Uchiha massarce never happened. Naruhina Give it a try please, Very strong Naruto but not Godlike. Awesome story
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guy, Hanyou-lover here. I adopted this story from 3.14159265357232846 because i couldn't let this story die and i was in love with this story. I am happily writing this now. So please review. And thank you for even reading this, I promise it will get better as i continue with the chapters.**

**Disclaimer- If i owned Naruto would i really be writing on fanfiction?**

**Chapter 1**

**Start of life**

**(The night after Kyuubi attack)**

"Kakashi, the procedure has a fifty percent chance of him surviving, thirty percent chance being in a coma and twenty percent of death." A man known as the Frog Sannin and Super Pervert.

As usual, he was wearing his three-layers attire, a fishnet in the bottom with grey shirt and pants; he wore a red sleeveless coat on top of his grey shirt.

A white haired man, who looked strangely like a Cyclops, thought about the chances for a few minutes that would change the life of his sensei's son.

Kakashi Hatake of the Sharigan eye was wearing torn dark blue jonin shirt and pants, making him look like he was just in a fight.

"Merge them." Kakashi answered confidently. Jiraiya put his right hand's index and middle fingers on the blonde's forehead with his left palm on the boy's stomach that contained the Kyuubi.

A few minutes passed, then hours, but, nothing happened. "H-he didn't survive, I failed sensei, he asked me one thing of me and I failed." Kakashi said as he fell to his knees with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It was my fault, Kakashi, I made the seal. Minato would be proud of you." Jiraiya took the blame, placing his hand on his student's student (grand student?)

Early the next morning Kakashi and Jiraiya awoke and felt a tremendous amount of chakra surge up around them. They knew one thing where it could come from: Kyuubi. Looking at the other the moved towards the young boy.

They quickly looked at Naruto. He had a coat of red chakra surrounding him. The chakra shot out in a bright light and quickly disappeared.

Naruto's whiskered got bolder, canines grew sharper and larger, a bit longer nose, a red tail shot out, and claws grew instead of nails.

"It worked." Was Jiraiya's response. He smiled at the young boy named Naruto.

(**Seven years later)**

"Naruto, we're going on a training vacation, you, me and Anko. Oh, and we're meeting Jiraiya at the beach." Kakashi said.

Kakashi was wearing his normal jonin outfit while Anko has her usual outfit, a tan untied trench coat with a fish net shirt and a skirt underneath.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted running up and down the house. "Wait, is Anko just going so you two can kiss?"

The hyperactive blond has a dark orange shirt with black pants on.

"It's not a fun trip, it's a _training_ vacation. And no, Kakashi and I are going to train you into the ground!" Anko said, making air quotes on training.

"SUPER YEAH!" Naruto shouted appearing and reappearing everywhere.

"He's defiantly got his father's speed." Anko commented, then looking to Kakashi. " I have no idea how you handle him."

**(Beach, morning)**

"Kakashi and Anko, you two go relax; I'll take care of Naruto." Jiraiya greeted. The dou nodded leaving Naruto in his god-father's capable hands, or so they told that to themselves.

"Let's see what you got?" Jiraiya asked, taunting Naruto to hit as many target as he can. Naruto took out five Kunai and threw it at the wooden dummy, all hitting the vital points.

"Accuracy: 100 percent, now, let's test speed." Jiraiya said.

"Easy peasy." Naruto smirked, taking out his father's tri point kunai.

"It can't be." Jiraiya gasped as his eyes widened after Naruto had thrown the kunai and flashed to its location.

"Response?" Jiraiya asked, throwing ten shurikens and kunai,at the boy. This boy was very astonishing. Naruto threw his tri point kunai at the top of a coconut tree and flashed up the coconut tree, thus avoiding the kunai and shurikens.

"I've got something to teach you today." Jiraiya told the seven year old.

"What it is?" Naruto asked dreaming of something as powerful as the Raikiri.

"Climbing trees without using hands." Jiraiya said, ruining Naruto's dream.

"You mold chakra on your feet and climb up like this." Jiraiya said walking up the tree.

"Easy." Naruto said as he focused chakra on his feet. His first try broke the tree into two. The second try he didn't use enough and fell off the tree. On the third try, he managed to go half way. By noon, Naruto made it all the way up.

"I've got another thing to teach you, walking on water!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Can't you just teach me something useful like the Raikiri or something?" Naruto asked.

"These things are needed for the Rasengan." Jiraiya replied.

"Rasengan?" Naruto asked since he's never heard of it.

"Yes the jutsu created by your father, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash. There are only two people who knew this jutsu in the present, they are me and Kakashi." Jiraiya explained "So even the most powerful jutsu needs basi- what?" Naruto had disappeared.

"Old man, how does it work?" Naruto asked running around the old pervert.

"You just have to release a constant amount of chakra down your feet to push your body up." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto got the water walking on the first time from his tree climbing experience.

"Now, teach me the Lavansan!" Naruto shouted.

"If you mean the Rasengan, get a water balloon for me from that bucket." Jiraiya ordered.

"Here" Naruto said, tossing the balloon to his mentor.

"Pop it using one hand only." Jiraiya said as he demonstrated his meaning. The balloon popped with a _Bang!_

"Easy, I've seen a cat do this. Heck, even a baby could do it." Naruto said, as he popped the balloon with ease.

_"It took Minato one year to complete this step but this kid brushed it off like it was nothing, off course, Kyuubi's chakra."_ Jiraiya thought.

"Second stage: Burst this rubber ball."

"It's the same thing, right?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya replied with a nod.

Naruto did the same way but it didn't pop.

"This ball is made up of rubber, which is a lot harder to pop." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto started to focus a lot more chakra into the ball, which glowed red and then popped, blowing Naurto away.

"Now you must do the same thing but shape it into a ball than trying to burst one."

Naruto started to form a ball of red chakra but it exploded, making a huge crater.

After fifty or so tries he managed to maintain the Rasengan in a ball form without blowing it up. For his target, he chose a coconut tree. The fiery Rasengan easily tore through the tree.

(**Five years later at the Academy) **(A/N: The Uchiha massacre never happened)

"Iruka, I need you to place my son to be placed in a genin team." Kakashi requested the Chunin.

"Name and age, please." Iruka asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto answered. Iruka stopped scribbling on his clipboard to take a look at Yondaime's son.

Naurto now had sort of long spiky hair. He stood at about five foot six inches tall. The blond wore a classic black muscle shirt, black pants, and black boots. Golden flames are decorated from his ankle to thigh, wrist to elbow, and a golden star on the middle of the chest and the Kyubi symbol on the back. He wore a mask just like Kakashi's. Over his clothes is his own version of the Yondaime's coat, which is black instead of white and golden flames instead of orange flames.

"Sit beside Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka instructed pointing to a kid with raven hair.

Sasuke was chatting with all the girls in his class except with one girl. She was sitting away from everyone girl wore a grey jacket with wool on the bottom; a pair of ninja pants covered her legs.

Sasuke Uchiha had his right arm at Sakura's waist and left arm around Ino' ladies' man wore a black short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. The shirt has the Uchiha fan on the back and Mangekyo Sharingan on the front.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and asked, "You're not joining them, why?"

"I'm from the Hyuga clan so unlike them, I don't fall over someone in the mighty clans, and Hyugas and Uchihas are not on very good terms." Hinata explained but before he could reply Iruka interjected.

"Class take your seats, we have a New student. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And today is your final test, Naruto you are exempt.

**(After the test)**

"Sensei, how come Naruto doesn't need to take the test?" Sasuke asked glaring in Naruto's general direction.

"His skills can surpass some jonins but he needs to be placed on a team." Iruka explained to the young Uchiha.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke scoffed, taunting Naruto into a fight. Naruto, who wan't even paying attention, was staring into space in his own thoughts.

Sasuke stood up and said "Come on, I challenge you to a duel." Naruto just sat there.

Sasuke punched Naruto at Naruto but Naruto easily caught his fist. He then heated his hand up, burning Sasuke's fist. Sasuke made a small sound as he tried to pull away.

"I thought that the Uchihas were strong." Naruto said, smirking as he released Sasuke's fist. "Which team will I be placed on, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Team Seven with Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Itachi Uchiha."

At that moment a figure silently jumped in the room, his face surprised.

"Meet me on the roof..." Itachi disappeared surprised at his team. He got His brother, The Kyubi kid _and_ The Hyuga heiress. What an interesting team.

* * *

**Okay Here you go my most loving followers. Please review I promise to update once a month at the latest, unless something comes up. I plan to post chapter two next week but, unfortunately i have a thing called like that includes: high school, toms of homework, church, parents, babysitting, and school activities. so please bare with me :3 please review and i will write you a message back on the next chapter. and remember, I love you all! just kidding i don't even know you. please review *gives cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was SO surprised at all the reviews i got in ONE day! I love you all! *gives reviewers cookies* You are awesome. Now, to answer my reviewers ~**

**iluvninjas- Thank you. :D **

**Naruhinalover- is this update soon enough?**

**demon- What do you mean by supert? did you mean super?**

**foggraven- Thanks I think it is too!**

**ebo372- Sorry strictly Naruhina but i'm open to any other pairings**

**3.14159265357232846- Thanks i will try to make it up to your standard**

_**Disclaimer- if I owned Naruto would i be from America? No I would live in Japan...**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Team 7**

**(On the roof)**

"I thought we were supposed to meet Itachi here." Sasuke said, looking around only to find the black sky raining. Unbeknownst to the team, two floating Sharingan eyes were staring at Team 7.

"Genjutsu release!" Hinata shouted, revealing the afternoon sky and a certain Uchiha.

"Very good, everyone, and Sasuke you're going to need to train more and stop spending time with those fan girls or you'll never surpass me." Itachi said in an emotionless Uchiha prodigy was in the standard Jonin attair; a vest with body armor underneath and his ninjato on his back.

"Sensei, what're we going to do?" Hinata asked. She was still the same. Her small body hidden in her jacket.

"Train, until I see fit. ." Was Itachi's answered as he handed out a piece of paper to each of his students."Here take this paper, we're going to need to find out what your chakra affinity is, to make your training effective."

"I don't need it sensei, I know my chakra affinity." Naruto told Itachi rejecting the small piece of paper. "Lord Jiraiya told me my chakra affinity, its fire, wind and lightning."

Itachi nodded and focused his attention on the other two," You just have to focus a bit of chakra into the paper."

Sasuke's paper wrinkled up then, ignited and turned into ashes. "Brother, can I have another paper? Mine shriveled up and turned into ashes." Sasuke requested, earning a laugh from Itachi and Hinata. Hinata was holding a soggy piece.

"Sasuke your affinities are Fire and Lightning. Hinata your's is water."

"Hinata, try taking out the water of a tree using chakra only, Sasuke try making fire from the grass using lightning chakra only and then try control it with fire chakra." Itachi ordered. The two started on their task.

"How about me, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I need to know your ability." Itachi said, as his three Sharingan tomoes fused into a Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto took out eight tri point kunais, earning a gasp of surprise from Itachi.

"Start!" Itachi shouted as Naruto started to throw the kunai at random places. Naruto drew his sword running at his opponent. At the last moment, He disappeared and tried a side attack, thus, hitting a tree.

Naruto stabbed the tree and it crumbled. Naruto turned to attack his sensei but found his swords blocked by Itachi's ninjato.

"I know that you're as strong as a Jonin but even Kakashi has some trouble pin pointing me." Itachi said, surprised. This was proving to be interesting.

"When you and Hinata were laughing, I wrapped a very thin chakra string on your legs. I knew that since I already know my chakra affinity and have trained with it, you were going to test my skills." Naruto elaborated.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu!" Itachi yelled; a giant dragon of fire leapt out of his mouth, heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto held out his hand; a ball of red chakra started to spin, acting like a black hole as the fire dragon merged with it. Naruto ran at Itachi, rasengan in tow.

"Why can't I move?" Itachi asked. He was trapped and by a gennin.

"Look down." Naruto said.

"Chakra ropes?" Itachi mentally cursed as he saw ropes of chakra wrapping his legs, which starting moving slowly up his body.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the fiery red orb into Itachi's stomach.

"Amatarasu!" Itachi shouted as black fire started to engulf Naruto.

After the black fires have dispersed, Naruto was lying on the ground and Itachi stood imprisoned by Naruto's chakra with a giant hole in his stomach from the jutsu that had just torn through him.

"Looks like I won." Naruto said, earning Itachi a look surprise again.

"If you hadn't dispersed your black fire, it might be a tie but since you dispersed it, I win." Naruto explained to Itachi.

"I doubt it, you're on the ground and I'm up here." Itachi said. "Because of my chakra." Naruto added.

"So are you going to die or admit defeat?" Naruto questioned the young jonin.

"I'll rather die then lose to a genin." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Nine tails' crush!" Naruto yelled as the chakra ropes cut through Itachi. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Itachi was gone.

"So you figured out my flaw, sensei." Naruto said. He was actually sot that surprised, Itachi was better than his dad for a reason.

"Your jutsu is pretty good but when you make two clones,an enemy can tell the real you is the one with the higher chakra level but I gave my clone more chakra then me and I substituted with the clone." Itachi explained.

"It was a risky move, sensei, and tell me, when did you substituted." Naruto asked with a look of admiration.

"When you were engulfed in Amaturasu, but if we had continued this battle, I would have lost because of the Flying God Thunder." Itachi replied.

"But you could rely on your stealth than face me head on." Naruto countered.

"Brother, I finished." Sasuke said interrupting the duo.

"Let's see it." Itachi said as Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi started to watch.

Sasuke concentrated and made a small fire, which he took control of with his fire chakra. Before long, the fire double. Hinata took this moment to take water out of a nearby tree, that she used to drench the fire.

**(Five minutes later)**

"Hinata, for your next step, try to suck the water out of the air and don't use too much chakra. Sasuke, try cutting a tree using lightning chakra, then burn a log using your fire chakra. Naruto, you're going to learn kenjutsu from me." Itachi ordered.

"First, you need a solid stance that could deflect any attack from any angle." Itachi explained. "This is the Uchiha kenjutsu stance." Itachi said as he straightened his left leg and bent his right leg with a kunai in his left hand and ninjato in the right.

"How about this, sensei?" Naruto asked as he bent his knees, put his left palm on the sword he stuck in the ground and in his right hand, held another sword.

"Good enough." Itachi answered the blond.

"Next is about using the sword. You must become one with the sword. Think of it as an extension of yourself." Itachi told Naruto.

"We can't just do random sword movements because it wont do any damage to the enemy, dad taught me that." Naruto said.

"Yondaime taught you that? I thought he was dead." Itachi asked surprised.

"No! Kakashi is my father, Yondaime told dad to look after me, and after a few years, he adopted me." Naruto explained.

"Oh, Okay, since Kakashi taught you how to use a sword in a slashing and stabbing way, then I should teach you how to merge chakra with your sword." Itachi said."First, merge chakra into the blade of your sword, don't put too much or it could destroy the blade."

"We'll see about that." Naruto smirked as he put in a lot of wind and fire chakra into one sword and lightning and fire into another.

"Why didn't it shatter?" Itachi asked stunned.

"This sword is Yondaime's." Naruto said, holding up a golden bladed sword, which has a golden six-point star as a hilt and leather handle."This one is Kyubi's sword." Naruto said, waving a red bladed sword with nine tails pointing up as a guard and the Kyubi's body as a handle and head at the end.

"Then this is the end of your basic kenjutsu training, the rest must be completed by you, I give up. I'm going to work with your team. Go run or something," Itachi said as he walked towards the rest of the team. He couldn't believe this kid already had _two_ powerful swords, even his own weren't that strong.

**(Half an hour later)**

"Well done guys, I didn't think you'd be able to finish your training this fast." Itachi said with a small hint of pride. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 44, 6 A.M. You are dismissed." Itachi said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke, have you awakened your Sharingan?" Naruto asked curiously after he had caught up with the Raven.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted angrily and turned away. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Secret sealing technique: Kekkei Genkai awakening!" Naruto called as his index and middle finger burned with white flames. He touched Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke gasped with pain," It might burn a bit."

"M-my Sharigan!" Sasuke opened his eyelids, revealing a pair of red Sharingan eye with one tomoe each.

* * *

**The end! Hahah for this chapter! Please look at my poll and stuff because you love me! but really please look. Oh, and please review so i can get better. I wanna be a writer, do you think i will achieve that dream? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh****, I** **love you guys! You really made my day! I love you all! hehe. I'm serious! You are all so nice! Guess what? I'm getting my hair a bit darker, so instead of the darkish color it is now it's gunna be a pretty dark brown! So here is this chapter, I should be working on my online class at the moment but, i love you guys more. After this chapter or a few more don't expect an update so soon. Please check out my poll and on to my replies! **

**GodschildTweety- Thanks and thank you for reviewing!**

**NaruhinaLover- Hey thanks for reviewing again! I will try to update as quick as I can. ANd yeah I just want a general opinion to follow by. **

**Demon- again what is supert? **

**IluvNinjas- thanks for reviewing again and Yes he is Strong!**

**DISCLAIMER~** **If I owned Naruto would I still be in High school?****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training ground 44: The Forest of Death!**

**(In front of the Forest of Death, 6:00)**

"Sasuke, it looks like you have finally unlocked your Sharingan." Itachi said with a sence of pride for his younger sibling.

"Naruto used a seal to unlock it." Sasuke replied his sharingan spinning.

"Anyways, you, as a team, are to survive in this forest for a week, if you do, you'll be the strongest genin team, ever! And if you don't, then i will be forever dissapointed" Itachi said ending his sentence with an icy tone.

The genins looked at each other and smiled. They had this in the bag.

"You have an hour to pack, and remeber it is for a week." Itachi said as he watched his team dissapear into the morning air.

"Come with me, I have something to give you." Naruto told his two team mates; motioning them to follow him into his house.

His house had to stories, with a basement and small garden. It could easily house a family of five maybe even six. All of his ninja tools and training are in the basement. The first floor contains a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, a living room and the library. The second floor had a study , a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms, not to mention a bathroom.

"You will need those." Naruto said as the team of three entered the basement, pointing at two huge scrolls.

"To use them, put the item you want to seal in this circle and then focus chakra around said item." Naruto explained. his friends nodded and took the scroll with them, the only had fourty minutes to pack.

**(Naruto)**

_"What should I pack?"_ The blond thought, walking through the streets. he looked around for a few minutes when a thought hit him.

"Ramen!" His yelled aloud as he smelled the delicious scent coming from the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Tenchi, Can i have eighty five bowls of Ramen please."

"Eighty five, nothing I can't do, wait, Eighty five!" Teuchi asked, surprised.

"What do you need them, for anyway?" Ayame butted in.

"Umm, well Itachi sensei said that we have to survive in the forest of death for a week and I need Ramen to stop me from going berserk and burning down the whole forest or something." Naruto explained with a fox-like grin.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay?" Naruto said before he formed three Shadow Clones.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Old man, I'm back," Naruto shouted as he walked in the bussiness holding a red scroll.

"Ramen hot and accounted for." Teuchi replied.

Naruto sealed eighty of them in a blue scroll before sealing it in the big red one.

"This is delicious! Thanks!" Naruto said as he paid for the ramen.

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke had gone to his home and gathered some fire and lightning jutsu scrolls. He had finished packing everything he would need. Now he was doing a mental check list.

_"I will need some food."_ Sasuke thought as he left to go to a fried rice restaurant.

"I want seven large bowls of fried rice, please, and how long will it take?" Sasuke ordered.

"About twenty minutes." The waiter replied.

"I'll be back then." Sasuke told the waiter before leaving the restaurant. He then went to the weapon's shop and got some kunais and shurikens before returning back to the restaurant. After he got back home he made sure he had everything he needed for the mission.

**(Hinata)**

"Hinata, aren't you supposed to be with your team right now?" Hihashi, the hyuga head, asked his oldest daughter.

"Itachi sensei said that we have an hour to pack before he sends us into Training ground 44 to survive for a week." Hinata replied softly.

"Itachi Uchiha, huh, he does have a good idea, here take these, they might help you." Hihashi said handing her a few Hyuga taijutsu scrolls.

"T-Thank you." Hinata stuttered out a reply before turning to leave.

"Oh No, I'm late!" Hinata shouted as she glanced at the clock in her room. She was already supposed to be there. Hinata then quickly dashed towards the Forest of Death.

**(Team Seven)**

"Hinata, you're late." Sasuke stated like the arragant Uchiha he was.

"My apologies." Hinata replied as she dropped her scroll on the ground.

"Did you bring food?" Naruto asked, surprising her, he had a feeling she forgot. He might have to provide some...

"Shit!" Hinata wispered to herself. She was too busy finding medical jutsu scrolls that she completely forgot about food!While she was deep in her thoughts Itachi showed up.

"Each day, a monster will come and challenge, but the more days you're in there, the harder the monsters will be, for example, today, you're challenged by a D rank monster, tomorrow, it will be C rank. Anyways, let the survival begin!" Itachi shouted, opening the gate into the forest.

**(DAY 1)**

"Sasuke, you and Hinata go and find a good campsite, I'll go find some meat to go with my ramen." Naruto ordered. "And take this too, so that I can get to you when ever I find some meat."

"Okay." Sasuke and Hinata replied together.

**(Sasuke and Hinata)**

"Hinata, do you see anything?" Sasuke asked. They had been searching for almost an hour. The first spot they found was crawling with parasites and the second was in a trapped location.

"How about under a tree beside a river?" Hinata asked, earning Sasuke's smile. "Three o'clock." Hinata told him as she changed direction from front to right. The river she spotted was free from any chakra. It seemed there was not even a soul in the area, which, of course, was not true.

**(Naruto)**

"Hmm, is that a deer?" Naruto asked himself as his fiery eyes landed on a brown creature. The creature didn't even notice his presence.

"Yup." Naruto said to himself, confirming his target as he took out three kunai.

One kunai hit the deer in the neck and two of them hit it the stomach. It fell over instintaly dead.

Naruto then jumped down from the tree and created a few shadow clones to carry the deer.

Naruto and his shadow clones, with the deer, disappeared in a flash of chakra.

**(Team 7)**

"So this is our campsite? Looks pretty good." Naruto said, complimenting his friends on thier camground. Hinata blush at the comment and sasuke ignored it.

The campsite was under a tree about fifty years old and in one place, dirt seems to be dug out, making hole for one person to crawl through, a river flowed to the east of the tree and to the southourn side were clusters of trees.

"Hinata, what're you doing?" Naruto asked with a smile as she saw Hinata chopping down the bark of a few trees.

"Gathering wood for cooking that deer of yours." Hinata replied.

"Not necessary." Naruto told Hinata, widening her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Tell Sasuke to stop training and meet me at the camp." Naruto ordered. A few minutes later the raven showed up.

"So what do you want me for, Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little irratated as he crawled through the small hole.

"I need you to do something that is really hard, if you can do this, your chakra concentration will increase by tenfold!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke nodded, motioning for Naruto to continue "Do you see that deer over there?" Sasuke nodded again. "Separate the meat from the skin using lightning chakra and then cook it using fire chakra." Naruto ordered, earning a look of surprise from his team.

"But then what about oil and salt and all the other cooking things?" Hinata asked a bit confused.

"Well, Hinata, that is where you come in, you can use your water chakra to separate the oil from the ground and take water from the river because there are salts and dry up the water so that there's water only salt and then put it on the deer or in the deer while Sasuke is cooking it." Naruto explained what he thought was a perfect plan.

"Affirmitive." Hinata mummered as she waited for Sasuke to finish cutting the skin off.

_"this kid is much more advanced than I was at his age. figuring out that you can cook deer like that... Very smart kid"_ Itachi said to himself looking at Naruto.

**(An hour later)**

"Naruto, I am finished cutting the skin off, so what do you, think?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who seemed a bit surprised about the meat.

"At this rate, tomorrow there won't even be any thin layers of skin." Naruto complimented his friend. "Now, Sasuke, take this scroll, it contains Fire style: Dragon flame bullet, which is the combination of Fire style: Fire Ball and Fire Style: Dragon flame jutsu you've already learned and here is a chakra pill to replenish your chakra. Go practice outside, if you see anything, call for help." Naruto ordered. Sasuke nodded and went outside to practice.

"Oil first?" Hinata asked Naruto who simply nodded. Hinata looked around for a moment.

"You do not need to reach far, I could bet that a rat or a mole is buried here from a long time ago and i bet it's not far from here." Naruto told Hinata.

"I think I got it." Hinata said, looking with her Byakugan. She saw a family of moles and instantly knew that they're dead from their still actions and she also knew they've been dead for a long time from the looks of their uncompleted bones. She then tried to pull the oil out little by little. And little by little it came out. Hinata closed her eyes in concentration; this was difficult.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Now spread it evenly across the deer." Naruto ordered as yellow liquid rose from the ground and onto the deer. "Now go get salt Hinata, make sure you take water from the river bed because that's where most of the salt is." Naruto told her. Hinata ran over to the riverbank and started gathering salt.

Naruto followed her. "Make a ball of water and try to get it back into the cave and try to get the ball over the deer without letting it explode, okay?" Naruto told Hinata. She obeyed and make a ball of salty water. Both went back to the 'cave'.

"Sasuke, practice evaporating this water water using a combination of lightning and fire chakra." Naruto said as he filled a white bucket with water. "Evaporate this entire bucket of water in fifteen minutes." Naruto said.

"But that's impossible!" Sasuke said his eyes budging out of its sockets.

"Impossible huh?" Naruto asked as he vaporized the water within a few short seconds.

"It is not as hard as you think it is, since you've done well on the skinning." Naruto said as Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto refilled the bucket and followed Hinata back into the tree.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Done!" Hinata and Sasuke shouted at virtually the same time.

"Sasuke, quick, evaporate that ball of water!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke quickly ran inside and started to unleash fire chakra into the ball of water, evaporating it in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto all the salt is concentrated in this one area." Hinata warned Naruto so that he wouldn't be eating tasteless meat.

"I know." Naruto said with a smile reserved just for Hinata as he even the salt out with his wind chakra.

"Sasuke now heat it up,but, be warned, don't put too much chakra into it or it will blow up in a fiery mess." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke sighed. This was a lot harder than Naruto made it out to be. Almost finished, Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was finally over.

"Come on, everybody we've worked hard today, now, let's chow!" Naruto shouted as he unsheathed his sword and cut the deer into pieces for the small group.

Naruto then unsealed three bowls of ramen and started slurping in the noodles before drinking the soup.

"You haven't eaten any of the deer yet, Naruto." Sasuke reminded him.

"It's not mine to eat, it's for you since you were the one to cook it, right?" Naruto said, smiling.

"And Itachi, do you want to have a bite of the deer made by your Genin team?" Naruto asked, shocking Sasuke and Hinata replied with a. "What the hell are you talking about, Naruto, Itachi sensei is not here." Hinata asked.

"Oh yes he is." Naruto replied pointing to a spot of the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so." Itachi said, materializing out of the ground.

"Come on, guys, let's eat!" Naruto shouted. The group thanked Naruto for the dear and did just that. Once the meal was over everyone relaxed.

"Do you guys hear that?" Naruto asked as he heard silent movements. His ears twitched slightly. There was defiantly something out there. But, what it was he had no idea.

"Almighty Push!" Someone who had a low voice, shouted. The shout was followed by a massive blast of chakra, blowing Team 7 away. Naruto Made a few cloned and hooked the team together. He was determined not to get lost without his team.

The blast came from a scarlet haired man; he was around thirty and had strange eyes. They were a light purple but, they had rings around his pupil. The man was about six feet tall. He wore a black cloak with a red cloud on it. Naruto caught a glimpse underneath and the man was wearing a black muscle short and dark pants.

"Is this your monster?" Sasuke asked with a small tremble in his voice, sadly Itachi who shook his head.

"Everyone use your medical packs, they'll restore your stamina, heal your wounds, and replenish your chakra." Naruto said. Each took out a standard medical pack.

"Itachi-sensei, what are our orders?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei, I see this mark on his skull." Hinata offered after she drew a sharingan with her kunai in the dirt.

There was only one person Itachi knew who had the Mangekyo Sharigan; besides his immediate family and Kakashi. That person was Madara Uchiha.

* * *

***bows* There is the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And DO NOT EXPECT ANY CHAPTERS TOO SOON AFTER THIS ONE! I have a life. which, includes School, Online high school classes, Band, Choir, Reading, Relaxing at least half an hour a day, Showering, Sleeping(which I don't get much of), and the most important watching Naruto!**

**Check out my Poll~**

**And REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, I love you guys! You are SO sweet! AH! Why do you love me so much? oh... you don't? Hahhaha i'm crazy! :p So, Que Pasa? Hahah.. okay down to serious business! Have you read the newest manga? Tobi is... well, i can't tell you cuz i aint a spoiler xD So... I this will be the last chapter this week(unless i get five reviews that inspire me). I am a cheerleader and in band, and a sophmore and i got a life. so i'm sorry if I don't update for a week or so. '**

**Please, i beg of you! don't kill me for this chapter! **

**If I owned Naruto would I be trolling us like Kishi?**

**ANd onto the replies!**

**Godschildtweety-thanks, and thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

**Naruhinalover- you came back again? I love you! just kidding! Thanks for the review and thanks for voting!**

**Demon- what does supert mean? you posted it on my other story too O.o...**

**Simflyer-Thanks!**

**Foggraven- Hiya! Haha thanks I enjoy writing the, xD glad you like themAnd thanks I love the last chapter this one kinda makes my sad... But read on!**

**3.14(ect.)- thanks you so much! you're the nicest person! **

**Chapter 4**

**Team 7 Vs. Nagato? Then the new guy!**

**(Forest of Death)**

"He's under aspecial Genjutsu! Madara Uchiha's, to be exact." Itachi told his team sounding like an educational tutor. Itachi looked at his team. He had complete faith in them but, he had no idea how he was going to get them out of this.

"I can release it, just give me some time. I just have to detect it..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes in concentration. This was going to be tuff. Naruto detected the genjutsu and took a big breath in, about to expell the jutsu.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato yell to the heavens as a destructive force exploded out from his outstretched hands. Naruto had to think quick; it was now or never.

"Space Time Portal!" Naruto shouted as he clasped his hands together. Then, as he held out his hand, a black hole circle appeared, sucking up the force before forcing the explosion back at Nagato, thus, blowing him away.

"Five more minutes, that's all I need. Just, keep him busy." Naruto said as he started to form some hand signs. Five minutes were a long time in a battle. It pretty much deciede a whole battle. It only took one killing blow to finish it.

"Sasuke, Hinata go get help, I'll keep him busy, here." Itachi ordered. The two Genin followed the command and ran towards the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

""Fire style: Dragon flame bullet!" Itachi shouted as he inhaled to complete his jutsu. A giant dragon made of flames shot out from Itachi's lips. The dragon fired several fire bullets from its mouth at Nagato who dodged it with ease. The dragon then smashed its body into Nagato. He countered it by making a wall of water with a slam of his palm onto the soft ground.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Itachi shouted. A fireball flew in the direction of Nagato. Before it could reach him, a wall of mud formed infront of Nagato, thus, shielding him from the blast. But unbeknowinst to Nagato someone was sneaking up from behind.

"Control Server Seal!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his palm onto Nagato's forehead. But nothing happened. Few seconds past and Naruto had a forlorn feeling.

"Almighty push!" Nagato shouted, aiming for Naruto. Naruto was stunned. He couldn't move himself. This was going to be the end of his Ninja career if not his life. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"Naruto!" Itachi pushed Naruto out of the way of the blast. The jutsu hit Itachi and he went flying through branches until he hit a tree. Naruto gasped at Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he flickered beside Itachi.

"Come closer." Itachi said in a quiet voice, motioning to Naruto. Gathering all the energy and chakra he could manageand Itachi tapped narutoforehead. The sharingan started to fade from Itachi's eyes," Naruto, protect those close to you... Bring the world to peace... Become my legacy."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted, shocking the entire forest. He held Itachi's limp form his arms. He couldn't let his sensei down...ever.

**(Sasuke and Hinata)**

"Hey Hinata, you go on ahead. I think I'm going to go back and help. I just havethis feeling" Sasuke told his female teammate.

"Okay Sasuke. I'll be back soon, just be careful and don't get hurt." Hinata replied as the duo parted ways. Hinata to the Hokage, Sasuke to the forest.

**(Naruto and Nagato)**

"My eyes... Wait why can I read his movements? And his mind? The sharingan!" Naruto wispered to no one but himself. Itachi had given the blonde the sharigan before he died.

"Fire style: Fire Vortex!" Naruto shouted as fire started to spin around his fist. Naruto then charged at Nagato, drawing his fist back for a punch. Naruto then tried to smash his fist into Nagato's stomach but Nagato made a water wall, drenching Naruto's fire fist.

"Naruto, where's Itachi?" Sasuke shouted to his friend as he jumped down from a tree.

"Dead." Naruto said, a slight tear ran down his face, as he showed Sasuke his eyes. His newly gain Sharingan spun.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted again thus, interrupting the two ninjas. The blast took Sasuke by surprise. The force of the blown made hid limbs break. Sasuke screamed and was suddenly silenced.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke ,who, was blasted away with broken bones. A limp Sasuke hit the ground. Naruto stared at his friend for a few seconds. Sasuke would never rise again. Naruto clenched his fist. Tears silently ran down his face.

"I swear, Itachi-sensei, Sasuke, I'll avenge your death!" Naruto said as he placed his fingers onto Sasuke's eyes. A sharingan symbol then appeared on his fingers. Naruto then placed his fingers onto his own eyes.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto said, revealing an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Sharingan has four ovals, crossing each other (Sasuke's Sharingan) and then in the middle was a four-sided star.

"AMETURASU!" Naruto shouted as black flames erupted from his eyes, engulfing Nagato. But when the black flames disappeared, Nagato was stilled standing. Naruto wasn't sure how he knew the jutsu he just...did.

"This guy is invincible!" Naruto shouted. Naruto looked over at Pain a burn of his hand was slowly healing.

"I really don't want to kill this guy. Maybe if I can make Madara release him..." Naruto thought as he got and idea. Naruto pushed chakra into his eyes; he hoped this worked. He then shouted "TSUKUYOMI!"

**(Tsukuyomi World)**

Nagato was tied to a cross with Naruto holding two swords. The sky was a blood red. Everything else seemed to be hidden in a shadow. Time seemed to slow down to a simple crawl.

"One hundred and sixty seven hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds." Naruto said after he had stabbed Nagato in the chest. He swiped his sword at Nagato again.

**(Real world)**

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was fighting a masked man." Nagato said, coughing up blood. His head hurt like hell. And where was he?

"You're trapped in Madara's Genjutsu, and you killed two of my friends." Naruto explained stoically.

"I'm sorry,um... I'll give you my Dojutsu as my apology. Please do me one favor, I am about to die, please kill Madara. Use the Rinnegan and my memory to avenge your friends." Nagato said as he tapped Naruto's forehead, channeling the Rinnegan through his fingertips into Naruto.

**(A/N: I'm going to make the six paths are going to be the chakra affinities, Fire, water, Earth, Air, Lightning, and Wood)**

Naruto gathered Nagato, Sasuke, and Itachi's corpses. He drew three symbols on the ground each made of one of the three's blood. In the middle of Itachi's seal was the kanji for fire, Sasuke's was lightning, and Nagato was wood. Naruto closed his eyes and activated each seal. Each lite up in the corresponding color.

"Let's go, Team Rinnegan." Naruto said as Itachi, Sasuke, and Nagato stood up, each of them possessing a red pupil with four ovals crossing each other to make an atom almost like star, in the middle of the ovals was a black four sided star, around the pupil were purple rings. The four members Started running out of the forest.

"Its already night, and they haven't return yet." Hinata said to herself. She was sitting on a hill, watching the twinkling prayed Naruto was alright. She shouldn't have left them. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with the Hokage.

**(Flashback)**

"_Lord Hokage, a rain ninja is attacking our team in the forest of death, he's being controlled by Madara Uchiha!" Hinata shouted._

"_A rain ninja? I'm sure it is nothing Itachi can't handle. He is a strong ninja." Hiruzen said. His fingers were drumming on a stack of paper work._

"_But,Itachi's being attacked too. He sent me to get help! And it's MADARA!" Hinata said, losing her patience._

"_Why don't you go home and rest, Madara Uchiha has been dead for a long." Sandaime said, rubbing his chin._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Why, wouldn't the hokage believe me, Naruto and the others could be dead!" Hinata screamed into the night sky. She put her head on her knee's and started crying.

"Hinata, stop screaming, people are trying to sleep. And speaking of sleep why aren't you?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she tackled Naruto into a hug. A strong feeling came over her to kiss him but, she resisted.

"How about Itachi-sensei and Sasuke? What happened to the red haired rain ninja?" Hinata asked. She saw Naruto's soft face form a frown.

"Sasuke and Itachi didn't make it out alive andthe rain ninja died." Naruto explained in a soft whisper. He held her tighter and felt her flinch.

"Oh, I've got to go home, so bye." Hinata continued as she turned to leave. Unbeknownst to Naruto she ran home crying.

**(Next morning, Mission Room)**

"Team Seven reporting for a mission." Naruto said coldly, looking through the window with his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, beside him stood an angry Hinata. Hinata directed her killer intent at the Hokage.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Hiruzen asked.

"Your stubbornness has put an end to them." Naruto said, his voice trying to hold off the venom, which was still audible. He tried not to glare at the Hokage.

"I was in Suna yesterday. I had a meeting with the Kazekage." Hiruzen said confused.

"Hinata came to you yesterday to get help and YOU denied her!." Naruto said. Something wasn't right here

"It couldn't be! Danzo, you fucked up ass, I'll kill you!" The hokage shouted as he disappeared. Naruto looked skeptically at the spot the Hokage was in seconds ago. He wasn't sure what to believe.

"Naruto, the hokage _really_ was at Suna." Iruka said. Naruto looked away from the teacher.

**(An hour later)**

"So what's our mission?" Naruto asked after Hiruzen had returned. Naruto and Hinata had waited in his office for him.

"First you have to meet your newest member, I found him in Root, Danzo's little army." Hiruzen said as he motioned to someone.

"This is Washi Senju, you'll spend the rest of the day getting to know each other." Hiruzen said as a twelve years old boy walked in. The boy had shoulder length brown spiky hair and matching brown eyes. He wore body armor like that of Hashirama. The Sword of the Thunder God was strapped to his waist.

"Training ground forty four, the forest of death." Naruto told Washi as he flickered away with Hinata.

**(Forest of Death)**

"Why are we here?" Washi asked. The forest was kind of creepy.

"To finish what our late sensei ordered us to do." Naruto replied.

"We're to survive here for one week, with only what we have right now and jutsu scrolls which we'll go get now." Naruto said as Washi flickered away to gather his family jutsu scrolls.

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

"Washi, what element are you?" Naruto asked his newest teammate.

"Wood." The brown haired replied.

"Okay, since you're from the Root, I should start with a hard test." Naruto said.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The former Root shinobi asked.

"Because, from now on, I'm Team 7's squad leader." Naruto replied. He was serious. Hinata agreed that he should be the leader.

"You aren't unless you defeat me." Washi said. Naruto disappeared a split second later after Washi had finished his sentence. Washi then felt cold steel positioned on his throat.

"Don't make me kill you because of your stubbornness." Naruto said as he removed his blade. He walked over to a tree.

"Now, move that tree using wood chakra only. It must be ten meters away from its position by the end of today." Naruto said as he left to train Hinata.

**(That night)**

"So, Hinata, why is Naruto pushing us to do so much work? I mean who died and made him boss?" Washi shouted angrily. This was ridiculous who did this for training?

"Itachi-sensei, he died yesterday. And he's pushing us to be strong so that he would never experience the pain and guilt he felt when Sasuke, his best friend, died." Hinata said in a quiet voice. She looked away from the boy.

"Who killed them?" The Root shinobi asked, starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Madara Uchiha." Naruto said as he entered the campsite.

"That was the person who killed my parents. Lord Danzo didn't even believe a word I said, saying something like 'It doesn't make sense, Madara's been dead for generations!'" Washi shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"That's exactly what the man disguised as the Hokage said." Hinata replied, nodding her head.

"And the Sandaime said something about Danzo disguised as him." Naruto said, agreeing with his two teammates.

**(One week later)**

"Team 7 reporting for a mission." Naruto said, leading his team into the mission room.  
"First, I want you to tell me, the abilities of your squad individually according to the ranks." The hokage said.

"I don't want to brag, but I could go to S rank if I use my summoning contract and high SS if I uses my three sages. Hinata and Washi could go about a Low A to High A rank. But, if I were to choose which rank mission to start from, I'll say C rank or maybe a B rank." Naruto said like it was nothing.

"Sages, what sages?" Hiruzen asked.

"You want to see them?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded as his reply. Naruto unsealed the large red scroll tied onto his back, revealing Itachi, Sasuke, and Nagato. Hiruzen, Ibikini, and Iruka nearly fell out of their seats.

"What are the dead doing here?" Hiruzen asked.

"They're my puppets, I control them with my Rinnegan." Naruto said, activating his multi ring layers Dojutsu.

"Naruto we need to talk , your mission is to escort a bridge builder, Tazuna, to the land of the waves where you'll guard him as he builds the bridges." Hiruzen explained, motioning an old drunken man to come in. He has grey hair, dark eyes and a large beard. The man was wearing a brown V-necked shirt, spectacles, obi pants, and black sandals.

"These guys look pathetic." Tazuna said before taking a huge gulp of his sake.

"Listen, Tazuna-san, this is the rank you paid for so this is the rank you'll get, unless you tried to cheat us because you don't want to use a lot of money." Naruto said. This guy wa hiding something.

"Pack for a week's worth supply, we'll meet outside." Naruto told his team. He went to pack what he would need.

About an hour later the four showed up to the mission spot. Each had on a back pack.

"Lets move out!" Naruto started walking out of the village

**Okay so I love you all! Poll closes wednesday so please vote. Um, I love fajitas xD Okay so how was this chapter? Thanks R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone wonder why Naruto is 'god-like'? Well he isn't. If he and his teammates are weaker than the main villains than why does it matter if they are strong?**

**BowTechsniper- Nice to have a new reader I hope you like this, adopted, story.**

**iluvninjas-haha yeah here the new one**

**Guest- what is supert? O.o**

**Naruhinalover- Aww thanks! Hopefully it will get better**

**Godschildtweety-thank you!**

**Alpha Liege- well I adopted this so I am going by their plan until I run outta chapters to go by then that will give me some leeway. Next chapter I will try to add a back story or something.**

**foggraven- In terms of power maybe but what if Madara and all of them are more powerful?**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Naruto aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

**Wave Mission, Clone Wars!**

_(Three hours later)_

"Do you need to rest, Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked, shifting into a triangle formation around the old man. He was in the front, Washi on the back left, and Hinata on the back right. In the middle of the three was Tazuna.

"Please," Tazuna wheezed as he promptly lowered himself down on the grassy cushions.

"Naruto, Washi…" Hinata called, motioning for the two males to gather closer with a dainty hand.

"I don't know if we should continue this mission…. I have noticed… ninja with alarmingly high chakra reserves tracking us with relentless speed." Hinata said, brushing a bit of wind-tangled hair from her eyes in a sign of her otherwise undetectable nervousness.

"I'm going to speed us up then." Naruto smirked and raised his hand to his sharp canines, eliciting a popping noise as he bit through his skin. Blood trickled down his digit and into his calloused palm. He then ran through some complicated hand signs before slamming his crimson palm into the dirt. A war fox appeared in a cloud of smoke, staring them down. The fox had shining golden fur that nearly blinded the ninja in the sunlight, with a matching shade of golden eyes. On it's fur lie dark gold armor, seemingly made to perfection, covering its head, midsection, and legs. His swishy, thick tail adorned a spiky dark gold tail-cover, tipped with a spike twice as large as the rest, that burned like an open flame when encouraged by the wearer's chakra.

"What do you wish of me, Lord Kurama?" The fox bowed it's great head, it's nose nearly touching the ground.

"You are to go to the Land of the Waves." Naruto said in a voice not quite his own, but firm and demanding.

"Understood, Lord Kurama. It will take but five minutes." The fox said before he blasted away.

"Naruto, why does it call you Kurama?" Hinata asked with a troubled frown.

"It's… It's nothing." Naruto said in a small voice, turning his head down and away. His teammates shared a worried look.

"Whatever it is… you can tell us, Naruto. We're your teammates," Washi said, placing a hand on Naruto's sunken shoulders.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking calmly and quietly, "I'm not entirely Naruto…I'm half Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko…. And I'm half Naruto Namikaze."

"Oh." Hinata breathed quietly after a minute of complete silence. She didn't know what to say. It didn't change her opinion of him…but it was hard to think about Naruto as something else other than the silly ninja she knew.

"TAZUNA!" Naruto called out suddenly, motioning rapidly for the old man to come to him.

_(One Teleportation Later)_

"So this is Land of the Waves," Hinata whispered to the small group. "What a mess..." All around her she saw garbage littering the streets, houses boarded up and written on, incredibly thin men, women, and even children crying in corners and on the pathways. The market they walked through was very depleted in items, and the shop keepers looked hopeless.

"Yes… this town is very poor and many of my people have lost hope since Gato came and destroyed what little we had. That's why I'm completing the bridge… to give my people hope." Tazuna explained with a passion lit in his eyes, his fits clenched.

It was silent for the next few minutes, as they reached the outskirts of the town.

"Here it is! My house!" Tazuna exclaimed happily, pointing to a two-storied house. The house's yellow paint was starting to fade and chip off and it's windows were so dusty, not even Hinata could see through them.

"What do you people want?" A small boy demanded as Team 7 and Tazuna entered the house through the rickety old door, which creaked horribly as they opened it.

He had black hair and similar black eyes that were full of hatred and anger. The boy wore a white hat with two blue stripes going around it. He also wore a faded yellow shirt and green shorts.

"Inari, be nice to your grandfather's guards." A soft female voice shouted from another room.

"Tsunami, prepare dinner for six." Tazuna directed at the unseen women as he made his way upstairs, closely followed by Team 7.

"Tomorrow, we'll start building the bridge." Tazuna said as he led them to their separate rooms, with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go outside, I have a cool move to teach you." Naruto said to his team as he led them downstairs and out of the house.

"This move is called the Rasengan, and it was invented by my father when he battled Kumo's Jinjuriki, killer Bee." Naruto said as he collected chakra into his hand, but instead of the usual blue, it was red.

"So…how does it work?" Washi asked impatiently

"There are three steps, which I'm almost sure you both will pass because of your impressive chakra controls. Anyway, first step, pop this water balloon using chakra only." Naruto said as he unsealed two water balloons from his huge red scroll.

"Yes!" Hinata shouted as her water balloon popped within seconds of touching her palm.

"How did you do it?" Washi asked in frustration as he watched his limp balloon sit in his palm.

"I made my chakra go in random directions inside the balloon so that there'd be conflicts, forcing the water to go out, making the balloon pop, and I carefully observed Naruto's Rasengan with my Byakugan and saw that the chakra strings are going everywhere." Hinata explained with a bright smile.

A few seconds later Washi popped his with a triumphant chuckle. Naruto began explaining the second step.

"The second step is the same thing, but you have to pop a rubber ball." Naruto explained as he placed a rubber ball into Hinata and Washi's waiting hands.

"Uh… this is insane!" Washi complained, as his rubber ball didn't pop right away. He cheered up, though, when he noticed Hinata had a furrow in her brow as well.

"I'll be inside if you need me." Naruto waved as he walked back to the house.

_(Three hours later)_

"Naruto, we did it!" Washi shouted as he entered the house, looking around for the blonde ninja.

"I'll teach you the third step after dinner." Naruto said, giving away his position to his teammates.

When they entered the dining room they were surprised to see a wide variety of foods that had their stomachs rumbling.

"The third step is the hardest." Naruto informed quietly as he sliced a piece of meat with a sharp knife, loading it onto his plate.

"How does it work?" The brown-haired Root Shinobi asked, stuffing his mouth with a nice foreign bread.

Naruto swallowed his meat and then explained. "The same random chakra movements but this time you must shape it into a sphere. There are two pressure points, one: the chakra movements must be a lot faster, the faster it is, the more power it packs, two: you must maintain the shape of the ball, but it won't be a problem for you since you already have good chakra control."

"Whatever you're talking about, it won't work! Gato has an army!" Inari shouted.

"Well, we have _armies._" Washi replied, emphasizing on the plural of army.

"You're only three teenagers." Inari argued, pounding his tiny fist on the table.

"Nothing is impossible, as long as you believe it- you can do it, kiddo!" Naruto said, smiling at the kid's petulance.

_(After dinner)_

"Start." Naruto commanded after he had led them into the forest again.

"Washi, you're getting there, you just need to intensify the speed of the chakra and add more of it." Naruto encouraged, looking at the blue sphere on the Root Shinobi's palm. Washi nodded and sneered at his hand in concentration.

"I've got it!" Washi shouted after a minute or two. A solid sphere of chakra was positioned on his palm. But less then a second later, the chakra ball exploded. It was powerful enough to destroy everything in a fifty foot radius but Naruto had trapped him in a dome of chakra.

"You need to focus and you've mastered it when I say you've mastered it!" The blond scolded, hiding his pride from his brown-haired teammate. "Hinata, you're doing well." Naruto complemented lightly, shifting his attention to the Hyuga heiress. Hinata was adding a little chakra and speed to her Rasengan every one minute she had maintained her Rasengan. She smiled absently, not daring to turn her full attention away from the little ball of chakra. Naruto pushed down his pride for her as well.

_(The next day, on the bridge)_

It was very misty on the bridge Tazuna was building the next morning. It had already been an hour and no assassins had turned up. Naruto had told Hinata and Washi to practice making the Rasengan. They were almost there, they just need to add a bit more chakra and increase the chakra's speed.

"Zabuza, you and your army might as well come out now." Naruto spoke loudly to the fog, shocking Washi and Hinata who both exclaimed "ZABUZA?" in unison.

"Whoever you are, you're pretty good. Although, I might consider you partially deaf for not noticing us earlier." Zabuza taunted, letting out a demonic chuckle. An army of nine thousand bandits and pirates Gato had gathered from his previous jobs and additional fifty Zabuza clones and fifty Haku's ice clones lined the land, as the fog cleared. The army had filled up the entire forest.

"Washi, wood clones, Hinata, water clones! NOW!" Naruto ordered in panic.

Washi slammed his palm onto the concrete bridge, creating fifty wooden clones that blocked the bridge's entrance. Hinata made a hundred water clones that she positioned behind Washi's clones.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato, come out to play." Naruto said darkly as he placed his palms onto the bridge.

"So this is the plan, Washi, your clones will hold the line, create spiky roots at a degree of thirty, make room for wooden walls to block Zabuza's water attacks. Hinata, you'll stay behind Washi's clones and when Washi submerges his wall, you'll send out water blasts at the army." Naruto explained rapidly.

"How about those three dead dudes?" Washi asked, scratching his and with one hand and pointing at Nagato, Sasuke, and Itachi with the other.

"Sasuke and my fifty lightning clones will flank them from the right, Itachi and my fifty fire clones from the back, and Nagato and my wooden clones from the left, the three of us will stay and the back, creating clone squads." Naruto said. It was a battle, without a doubt.

As Gato's army charges with a battle cry, all of Washi's clones raised their feet and then slammed it onto the ground; they then moved their feet a few inches, forcing spiky roots to shoot out from the bridge, all pointing at the charging army.

"Water style: Water Swallow!" Hinata's clones shouted. A wall of water shot up from each side before it smashed into the army. Before it could kill anyone, Haku froze it. He then broke it up into trillions of ice needles and fired it at them.

"Wood style: Wood wall!" Washi's clones said as they summoned a wide wall of wood to cover themselves, the bridge builders and Hinata's water clones.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato had formed their clones and had already started to flank Gato's army as they were attacking Washi and Hinata's defense line.

"Damn, more clones needed!" Zabuza shouted as he saw that his army's numbers had decreased to seven thousand men already.

"Tazuna-san, I have two options for you, we can either take a long time and not finish killing the assassins or we can destroy the bridge but destroy Gato's army and I can help you rebuild your bridge." Naruto said.

"Option two." Tazuna said after he had thought of the options and their consequences. His heart was heavy, but he would rather save his country than his bridge.

"Hinata, you and Washi stay here and make as many layers of defenses as you can." Naruto ordered as he flickered away.

"What's going on?" Haku asked his master as the flanking armies fell back and had made a thick layer of chakra dome around their crouched bodies. In the defensive line, a thick water wall was formed with two layers of wooden walls behind it, and the battlefield had gone silent.

"I don't know, but I sure do have a bad feeling about this." Zabuza said, his eyes raking over everything in his line of sight.

"Experience the power of the Ultimate Golden Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shot down from the sky, he held out his arms and his hands are curved into different directions making a mouth. In the mouth were an extremely hot, bright, golden miniature sun with golden lightning coming out of it and a golden four-sided star spiraling around it. (Picture a golden sun, a Chidori, and a Rasenshuriken together).

The Rasengan then impacted the bridge, destroying a huge part of it while blasting Naruto into the opposite direction. The impact was so strong that a ring of lightning, fire, and wind shot out, constantly expanding, claiming a lot of lives. The Rasengan had decreased seven thousand men to a little over one thousand. The water wall had evaporated and the first layer of the wooden wall had turned to ash. The second layer wall was only four inches wide now with lots of holes in it.

"What the fuck!" Zabuza shouted as he opened his eyes and saw seven thousand men lying on the ground, dead.

The flanking armies then stood up and continued their assault on Gato's shocked, terrified army.

"So… what did I miss?" Naruto asked as he flickered into the armored wooden hut Washi had made.

"That Rasengan, it was… AWESOME!" Washi shouted.

"I have a job to do." Naruto told his friends before flickering away again.

"Zabuza, it doesn't have to end this way." Naruto persuaded.

"Tell your men to stop and my team will battle your team." Naruto told the mist ninja.

"Okay." Zabuza said as Haku and the demon brothers joined them.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato, summon Xarovz and protect the bridge builders." Naruto told them telepathically.

"Water style: Water vortex jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he ran through the hand signs. A tornado of water formed and headed for Team 7.

"I'll deal with Zabuza and that ninja, you two fight the demon brothers, after you finish, and you take on the masked ninja." Naruto ordered with fierce determination.

_(Hinata and Washi)_

"Water style: Water spear!" Hinata shouted as three water spears shot out from each side of the bridge, aiming for the demon brothers. The duo dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Wrong choice." Washi said as he summoned a wooden arm, which grabbed the two Chunin.

"Water clone jutsu!" Hinata said as water rose up and shaped into Hinata.

"Water style: Water prison!" The clone said as she trapped the two Chunin in a bubble of water.

"Let's go help Naruto." Washi said, pulling Hinata by her arm.

_(Naruto)_

Zabuza had unleashed his barrage of chops and slashes when Hinata and Washi stepped in.

"Haku, I guess you have to play with the two wannabe ninjas." Zabuza said as a water dragon shot out from the river, aiming for Naruto.

"Water style: Hydro Missile!" Naruto shouted as raised his hand and then clapped. Five missiles were formed from Zabuza's water dragon and where redirected at the swordsmen. Zabuza dodged two missiles and blocked another with his sword but unfortunately, two of the missiles snuck behind him while he blocked and launched into the Mist ninja's back, throwing him off the bridge.

"Well, well, it looks like the great Zabuza Momochi has been defeated by a twelve year old. And how badly did you command my bandit army, too many dead bodies." A creepy voice said in the silence.

The voice belonged to short fat man with brown hair and a bad persona. Sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore a black suit with shiny black boots.

Behind the man were two Suna Genin teams led by their two-Jonín leaders. There were another two from Kumo, Genin teams and their leaders.

"Konoha's Golden Fox, the son of the yellow flash, the fastest ninja by far." One of the Kumo Jonín's said, frightened.

"What are you waiting for, kill Zabuza and then kill the Konoha ninjas and then we'll take the head of Tazuna." Gato ordered.

"But that is the Golden Fox! We won't be able to land a scratch on him with this force! Look what happened to your bandit army…" One of the Suna Jonín agreed, taking a step back.

"Attack!" Gato shouted. The bandit army started charging again only to be electrocuted, burned, stabbed and vaporized by Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, and Xarovz the ten feet tall demon fox.

_(Washi and Hinata)_

"A thousand needles of death!" Haku shouted as thousands of senbon needles fall from the sky.

"Washi, duck!" Hinata ordered. As the Root ninja did as she ordered, she started to spin, making Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin.

"There's no need to fight anymore." Haku said before she flickered away, rather unexpectedly.

"Naruto!" Washi shouted as he and Hinata followed Haku's example.

_(Naruto)_

"Kid, this is my fight, no one cheats on me and gets away with it." Zabuza roared as he drew his sword.

"Hidden Mist jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as mists started to engulf the bridge.

"Don't just stand there, protect me, motherfuckers!" Gato shouted. The bandit army retreated into the mist only to get themselves killed without anyone noticing.

"Mist… that means water vapors! Get out of the mist!" One of the Kumo Jonin shouted as he and his team leapt out of the fog.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Strike!" The Jonin shouted as he ran through the hand signs. He then stretched out his arms as lightning surged through it and shot into the mists.

"Anyone in the mist is Zabuza's business, if you're out of the mist, you're mine!" Naruto shouted as he flickered in front of the lightning before he batted the strike with the flat part of his golden sword.

"I'll give you three seconds to get back into the mist or I'll kill you." Naruto warned.

"I think I'll take my chances against you since Zabuza is dead." The Jonin said as he got into the defensive mode. What the Jonin said was not entirely true, there was a bloody Zabuza crawling out of his mist.

"You're wrong… that's what Zabuza want you to think. He doesn't have a scratch on his body, but there's blood, doesn't it occur to you that that is the blood of the people who died by his hands?" Naruto questioned the know-it-all Jonin.

"Gato is dead, there's no one to pay you so go back to your village." Zabuza said.

"After we take your head, your father killed our Tsushikage's son's life, now it's time to take his son's!" One of the Iwa Genin shouted.

"Sasuke, Itachi, and Nagato, unseal yourselves after you've dealt with those guys." Naruto ordered. The three Rinnegan possessing ninjas teleported between Team 7, Zabuza, Haku and the four Genin teams Gato hired.

"Zabuza and Haku, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to do this job anymore, after that bastard Gato, so I'm thinking about what to do and still haven't decided, the Demon boys and Haku need a place to stay. Whatever it is, it's too dangerous for them." Zabuza said.

"You can come with us to Konoha, I'll explain to the Sandaime." Naruto offered, though he didn't know how things would turn out. They were wanted criminals, after all. He vowed that he would vouch for them, though.

_(A week later)_

"Bye!" The villagers shouted as Zabuza, Haku, the Demon brothers, and Team Seven walked out the gates together.

"What should we name it?" Tsunami asked, referencing the newly built bridge.

"How about the Great Konoha Bridge?" Tazuna replied with a small smile.

_(Hokage office)_

_"WHAT?" The Sandaime shouted in a rage._

_"I said I want to join your ninja core." Zabuza replied, his voice louder, thinking he was losing his hearing._

_"He knows a lot about how the Mist operates and he has a lot of data on the swords men from the Mist, I'll personally stop him if he does something that'll destroy us." Naruto whispered into the Sandaime's ear, unbeknownst to Zabuza._

_"Okay…you can join, here's your Jonín vest and here's your headband. Neglect it and there will be dire consequences." Hiruzen said as he took out a green vest and a navy headband from his drawer._

_"The three of you should restart as Genin and make some friends as you're climbing up the ladder to your dream… and Zabuza will be your team leader." Hiruzen said as he shifted his attention to the three young ninjas. He then took out three headbands and gave one each to the three new Genin._

_Sorry it took so long.. I got side tracked... so um R&R and look at my poll~_


End file.
